


The Mittens on My Hands

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Series: From Sam to Sammy [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Infantilism, Mittens - Freeform, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sam can't use his hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: Dean had a hold on him that nobody could break, and with these mittens, that hold finally has finally become truly unbreakable.





	1. Chapter 1

This particular day, Sam's mind is actually a lot clearer than it has been, and he decides to take advantage by trying to get himself to the library. He knocks his playpen over, moving slowly so as not to make any more noise. He tries to stand himself upright, but his legs don't cooperate; he can only try to crawl his way to the library. 

He makes it to the bottom shelf over one of the many bookcases, reaching for something on the shelf, when he feels it. Two strong arms wrapping around him from behind, whispering, “Whaddaya think you're doing, baby boy?” and just like that, his body goes limp, responding to Dean's warm embrace and soothing voice, letting Dean drag him away from the shelf, the fog in his mind returning.

“Alright, Sammy. I need to enforce a new rule.” Dean says, as he carries Sam over to a rug, sitting Sam down in front of him. “I'm gonna push your little headspace back, so you can fully understand what it means.”

Sam feels the fog in his mind clear again, and all the facts and figures that he thought were gone forever, return to him. Sam nearly cries at this realization, so happy that Dean didn't completely take them away. Dean gives him a minute to process everything.

“Alright, now since you almost seriously hurt yourself, I'm gonna make sure that will never happen again.”

Dean reaches behind him to grab something, and Sam looks as Dean slips one over his left hand, then another on his right. Then, when Dean pulls away, Sam can see them for himself: two mittens, both with a ribbon that tightens around the wrist to fit. “We'll start you off with these, get you used to them, then eventually I'll get some that are more comfortable.”

Sam doesn't even bother with a verbal protest. He just pulls them off, and throws them on the floor.

“Whoopsie. Let's get these back on you.” Dean knows in all likelihood what he's gonna need to do, but like always, he gives Sam a chance to accept it himself. Once he has the mittens back on, he waits to see what Sam will do next.

Again, Sam just pulls them off, only for Dean to slip them back on. This goes on for a while, before Sam finally says, “Dean, stop. I wanna use my hands.”

So Dean slips them back on, waiting for Sam to try again, so he'll have Sam's full attention.

Sam gets ready to slide one of them off, when he hears Dean say, “I don't think so. Keep them on.” Sam almost rolls his eyes at this, but then realizes that that wasn't really an order for him. 

Dean watches Sam watch helplessly as the ribbons on both mittens wrap themselves around both of Sam's wrists, rendering Sam's hands useless in their hold. 

Sam looks up nervously, as he tries to pull them off, but this time they don't come off. He keeps trying, but the mittens stay on, keeping Sam's hands in their own prison. Sam wants to cry. First his words, then his bladder, now his hands?

“Since you nearly hurt yourself trying to reach for something that you know is off limits, I decided to make it so I never have to worry about that again. That little command I just did? That's made it so these mittens won't come off until I remove their hold.”

Sam lets that sink in, looking down at his hands, knowing the real significance behind them. Dean had a hold on him that nobody could break, and with these mittens, that hold finally has finally become truly unbreakable. Dean has made it so he truly can never do anything without assistance. 

Seeing this written all over Sam's face, Dean responds, “That's right, Sammy. I told you that you're never doing anything on your own again, and now you officially can't.”

With that, he pulls Sam's little headspace back out, and then he watches as Sam waves his arms around, looks up at Dean and reaches for him, clearly upset and feeling extremely vulnerable from the loss of his hands.

Dean pulls Sam into his lap, wrapping his arms completely around Sam's body, holding him against his chest. He feels his heart swell as he feels Sam burrow his face into Dean's neck. 

“It's alright baby boy. I know you're upset, but I can't bear the thought of you hurting yourself. You'll be a lot happier this way, I know it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't gonna work, Dean thought, as he watches Sam keep trying to remove the mittens he'd enforced on Sam's hands only a few days ago. If Sam kept this up, he'll rub his wrists raw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance for the angst that will ensure here. Enjoy.

This wasn't gonna work, Dean thought, as he watches Sam keep trying to remove the mittens he'd enforced on Sam's hands only a few days ago. If Sam kept this up, he'll rub his wrists raw. Maybe...he suddenly realizes there's another way to get Sammy to leave them alone. It'll probably make him even more upset as he watches it happen, but all the more reason for him to let himself give into Dean and his new life.

“Hey, Sammy.” Dean says gently, as he moves to pick up Sam from his playpen. “Just got a new idea. I'm not gonna enforce a permanent hold on your mittens.”

Sam perks up at that. Too bad Dean couldn't have said that a few days ago, before his wrists started to burn. He's so excited, he doesn't even protest when Dean sets him down in his crib. Dean is sure Sam won't escape, not with what he has planned, but just in case, he reinforces his hold on the latches. 

“Ready, baby?” Dean asks. Sam nods excitedly. The look on Sam's excited face almost makes Dean change his mind, but then, as always, he reminds himself why he's doing this. Once he lets that sink in again, his resolve has returned. Sam will accept this, if it's the last thing Dean ever does. So, he mentally prepares himself for the look of utter devastation he knows Sam will be displaying, and you'd better believe once he does, Dean's wrapping him up in his arms, and having Sam sleep with him. If Sam thought losing the use of his hands left him vulnerable before, that will be child's play compared to this.

Completely resolved now, he closes his eyes, and makes the permanent hold he had on the mittens change, so now, the mittens will stay on another way. He moves to the rocking chair, forcing himself to watch what he knows is coming.

Sammy, meanwhile, can actually feel the hold he was starting to consider suffocating release. He's happy, and immediately slides them off. The moment is short lived, however, and as he watches, the mittens slide back onto his hands of their own accord, and the ribbons once more tie themselves around Sammy's hands.

Sam doesn't know what to think when he first sees that, so he just slides them off again. The same thing happens. He barely has them off for a few seconds, and they pull themselves right back on, wrapping around his wrists. Sam tries again, and when they don't immediately go back on, he tries the latches, and they come down instantly. He maneuvers himself out of the crib, and crawls his way out the door.

Dean, meanwhile, is just letting it happen. He's decided that if Sam's going to fully understand this, he has to be shown that he can never escape from Dean's hold on him, no matter where he goes. He slowly follows Sam out, letting him crawl. 

Sam keeps moving, only barely giving a thought to how his diaper is currently being filled. He can't bring himself to care. He has use of his hands again, and it feels so good. But then, he stumbles on one of his knees, falling over on his side. But that's soon forgotten, as he can see the mittens slithering their way over to him. 

He starts panicking. He doesn't want those things back on him. He tries to hold his hands against his chest, and rolls over onto his stomach, in an attempt to keep them from going back on. But it's futile, as they just flatten themselves to get underneath him, and as he feels them slide up his arms, he pleads, “Noooo…” But Dean doesn't make a move to help. Sam’s on his own with this. Sam sniffles loudly as he pulls his arms out from under him, and it hurts something awful as he sees them once again go over his hands, and wrap around his wrists. 

Sam looks up at Dean then, begging, “Dean. Please.” He needs to get these things off him, now. The longer they're on, the tighter Dean's hold on him gets. If he lets them stay on, he's done for.

“Nope.” Dean replies. “I told you the hold wasn't permanent, and it's not. They can come off. But not for long.”

“Dean, no. Please.” Sam begs again. “They're all I have left.”

“Wrong. I’M all you have left. Your hands aren't yours anymore. They're mine. See, Sammy, one way or another, I will make you fully understand this. I will never let you go. Ever. These mittens will always remind you of that.”

Sam starts crying then. It's all too much. He throws his mittens off, only to have them once again wrap around his hands. He gets more and more upset every time he tries, and on the last try, he watches them slither back to him, begging, “No, please. PLEASE.” as they continue to move up his body, up his arms, over his hands, and tie around his wrists. 

Sam smacks his hands in the floor in frustration. He's losing the function of his hands, and he couldn't do anything about it. Just like he can't do anything about anything else. Wouldn't you know it, that's when his body decides to pee in his diaper again, and combined with the loss of his hands, he can't take it anymore. He lets out a loud wail, not caring if he's being childish. 

Finally, Dean decides Sam's been through enough. He walks over to Sam, whose cries are heartbreaking to hear all on their own, and combined with the tears pooling out of his eyes, it's devastating. When Sam sees Dean approach, he lifts his arms up.

Dean's not sure if Sam's asking him to take the mittens off or pick him up, but he goes with the latter. 

“C’mere, Little Man.” he pulls Sam up from under his armpits, gets him comfortable resting against him, and takes Sammy to his own room, instead of Sammy's nursery. He scoots the both of them to the center of the bed, so he can hold his baby like this for a little while longer.

Sam, meanwhile, is an emotional wreck. He can't use his hands, but Dean's here, and holding him in his lap. The sight of his mitten covered hands is enough to get him to start whimpering again. 

Dean presses a kiss on the top of Sam's head, burying his nose in Sammy's hair. He hates making his baby boy so upset like this, but if Sam was ever going to learn, sometimes he has to learn the hard way. 

Sam fumbles with his hands again, in one more weak attempt to get them off. But this time, Dean holds onto Sam, so he can't move his hands away from the mittens as they crawl their way back onto his hands.

“Not getting your hands back, Sammy.” Dean informs Sam. “Not leaving me either. Won't let you. Ever. This little tantrum is getting you nowhere.”

Dean holds Sam tightly, making the mittens wrap tighter for a moment, to drive the point home. Sam starts whining and squirming, but Dean just holds him all the tighter, needing Sam to accept this for himself. 

The sight of the mittens wrapping around his hands almost makes him want to cry, but the warmth of Dean's arms around him overwhelms him. Sam tries to hold onto the part of himself that's begging him to fight it, but the harder he tries, the more it's overlooked in favor of the warm feelings he's getting from Dean holding him. He's never felt so loved, so safe. With that thought, he lets himself go, relaxing into Dean's hold, letting the mittens stay on. His hands are gone, and where he should've been upset about it, he finds himself already letting himself forget it, and as he relaxes more, he can feel Dean's actual hands squeeze his hands.

Finally feeling Sam relax against him, he praises, “I'm so proud of you, Sammy. You accepted that a lot faster than I thought.”

There's a part in the back of Sam's mind that's screaming at him to not do this, that this is wrong, and he needs to get away from here. But Sam doesn't feel like listening right now, and lets it slip away, as he drifts off to sleep in Dean's hold. Dean's holding him in his arms and keeping him safe, and for the moment, he just wants to stop fighting. 

Dean thinks Sam's finally fallen asleep, but then, he hears one last thing come out of his sleepy baby boy’s mouth.

“‘Night...Daddy.”


End file.
